vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
128842-feedback-game-update-07-july-2015
Content ---- Uh.... Really ? Switching costumes causes a serious impact on performance ? | |} ---- It does when people are using an addon to switch between costumes every half-second. It's been wildly popular on the WS reddit and in-game for the last few weeks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think this change is going to mean RIP arena contract. It'll mean free rating for teams actually caring for rating, which sounds like win trading. What's keeping me from just losing 6 games for the contract? Is this what you want carbine? Please explain, because this change is simply retarded imo. Edited July 7, 2015 by Anyakei | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Engy tanks are fine. Yesterday we only needed 7 people (including shield burst builds present) to down one, and only took a minute or so. /sarc On topic: Thank you for the Red flash option. I feel like I can now do holdouts without having small seizures at every wave. Answered above ^^ Edited July 7, 2015 by Ahkronn | |} ---- ---- You can still look for a grp on global chat and queue. This might not be fun but apparently this is the way it's intended. Make this damn contract practice AND rated, what's there against it? Edited July 7, 2015 by Anyakei | |} ---- Thought you couldnt solo queue for rated 3's, had to have a team to do them? | |} ---- Sry what I mean by that is spam global chat for a contact grp. | |} ---- I can but more brings up my point. What if you get a crappy player with you or your just not great at pvp or don't have a PVP build because honestly, you have pve dps/support builds and can't spend the gold to respec to do a little pvp. Your going to see some hostile players, I see it on my esper all the time. He's that geared(blue pvp set!) and doesn't have a pvp build because spending my EG on amps/abilities. And because of that, I have been queued up with some "pvp" players and because I don't compete at their level or in my blue pvp gear I cant kill someone in 1800 gear or die to quick because stalkers stun=dead me, so they get hostile. So you get this player, and well, not going to like it, and your losing so that person ragequits and trys to find another player to play with. I see this in PVP way more than PVE. Most pve players help out with strats and all that, in my personnel experience, don't see that in pvp. So get hostile players. Thats just one aspect of having to look for people. There's no quick, I can queue for a game fast while waiting for scorchwing to spawn or just waiting for something/someone. Just don't think this change was the right way to go. It's forcing people to do the only serious PVP content in the game, and some just don't want to. To me, rated 3v3 is pvp endgame. Dont see contracts to kill raid bosses. Not forcing people to get better and run silver dungeons or gold dungeons. And queue's are already bad enough. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh man, is that true? I played 2v2 Arena a lot back in the day, and it did have match making i believe - Was it disabled? Or did 3v3 never get matchmaking? | |} ---- ---- ---- 15 sec to 15 sec, best patch ever!!!111!!1 | |} ---- ---- Interesting, thanks for linking! Though, in fairness i can't see how this is an improvement. If anything, i feel like it's going to exacerbate the problem. I love 2v2 Arena. Previously i would solo queue 2v2, and often have a fun and fair match. What is going to happen now? Well, i need to find someone to queue with. However, i have a bunch of PvE friends. I do not want to spam zone chat for 20 minutes trying to form a team that is compatible with me, for a competitive environment. As a result, i am going to group up with 2 pve friends, and die as quickly as possible to get these forced rated 3v3s out of the way. I don't like forced group queuing, and overall i don't like 3v3 - so for me i am going to get them over with as quickly as possible. If i had 2 friends i already liked to queue pvp with, great! But i don't, and now i'm forced to make the experience over with as fast as possible - and i'm forced to make rated players put up with this. Why is this an improvement? **edit**: To propose a solution, rather than just complaints: Allow Practice 3v3 for Contracts. I do not like only allowing 3v3, but if it's needed for balance metrics, so be it. However, forcing players who don't want to be there, to play in a competitive environment, can only make things worse in the competitive environment. Just look at "Rated" Battlegrounds for proof. Edited July 7, 2015 by Esdf | |} ---- it's not an improvement. it would be a fine change if there was a huge pvp community, but there isn't. now a casual pvper will be able to complete: 1 out of 3 tier 3 contracts (4 battlegrounds- which by the way don't have to be rated) 2 out of 10(ish?) tier 2 contracts (complete a temple, complete a halls) -maybe an additional 3-4 with lots of luck and persistance but hey you can always grind out those tier 1 contracts, one at a time, for the smallest reward possible!!!!! B) halls change is welcome- big surprise an engi tank is the only one complaining ayyyy lmbo | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- you have to make a team and be in a group together. the team can hold 5 total people. you may only be on 1 team at a time. only the creator of the team can invite people to the team. | |} ---- Then this change will just mean fewer people doing the contract I guess. | |} ---- Yup, gf and i tried doing it last night. 2 people, needed a 3rd, couldn't find one. WTB Queue. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----